Unforgiving Mistake
by Snapcraklepop57
Summary: Scarlett could care less about Sodapop Curtis, unlike her best friend Ashley who's obsessed. After Scarlett lets a few secrets slip she talks Soda into going out with Ashley. Will she regret it later?
1. Chapter one

"Gosh, Sodapop Curtis is so cute!" My best friend Ashley squealed as we walked to the DX. Ashley was completely obsessed with Sodapop Curtis, she had been for about a month now. I didn't have anything against Soda until he was all I heard about for a month straight. Everyday after school me and Ashley would walk down to the DX just to see him. Ashley wouldn't even let us go home to drop our books off first.

"Come on Ashley, he's not that great, yeah he's cute but I bet he's full of himself." I spoke my thoughts. I used to have a slight crush on him, before he dropped out of school I saw him around in the halls. He would always smile at me, but now with Ashley he just annoyed me.

"How could you say that Scarlett?" Ashley asked me, "He's a doll, and sweet as can be!" I sighed and looked at the ground as we reached the DX parking lot. Ashley reached out and stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Does my hair look okay?" She asked running her fingers through her long Sandy blond hair. I nodded. I had always been jealous of her looks, she had the softest hair and the prettiest soft green eyes. She was about an inch or two taller than me but she was sixteen and I was only fifteen. Our parents were friends all their lives so, so were we. I had jet black have jet black hair that goes almost half way down my back, and icy blue eyes. I am thin, maybe too thin. I have never had much confidence, but Ashley had a ton, you could say she was a bit cocky. If she tried she could definitely get Soda. We aren't socs or greasers, we're middle class. So we have friends on both sides, mostly socs but we agree that the greasers are cuter.

"This is such a waste of time, you've never even talked to him." I complained as we walked over to where Soda was sitting on a cooler drinking a Pepsi while Steve Randle fixed a car.

Ashley glared at me, "I-I've talked to him." She said in a know-it-all manner. I gave her a look that clearly said 'oh yeah? When?' she giggled a little as if reliving the moment. "I asked him how much the coke was, he told me." She blushed and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then go talk to him." I said pointing to Soda who started laughing at something Steve said. Ashley took a deep breath and walked up to Soda. I followed not able to pass this moment up. Soda put down his drink and looked straight at me which was weird since Ashley was closer to him. I sighed an started to look around as to show I didn't care to be there and I wasn't another one of his "groupies".

"H-Hi Soda, I'm Ashley." Ashley introduced herself with a giggle. I couldn't help but laugh a little by how uncomfortable she was acting. For this I got a dirty look from her. I quickly stopped and put on a straight face even though I knew my eyes were laughing. Soda grinned at me then looked at Ashley.

"Well nice to meet you Ashley." He gave a sincere smile then looked back at me. " And who are you?"

"I'm Scarlett." I said with a fake giggle to mock Ashley. Again, a dirty look. But Soda laughed.

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled, "What brings you two to the DX?"

"Oh Ashley's in love with you." I said then immediately regretted it. I had taking it too far. I got a hurt and angry look from Ashley and soda fixed his eyes from her to me. I bit my lip then said, "I-I'm sorry…" I could see the tears starting to well in Ashley's eyes as she turned to walk away. "Shit!" I cried, "I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have said it, I was just trying to be funny…I shouldn't have said that."

Soda hopped off the Cooler and wiped his hands on a rag next to him, "So…does she hold grudges?" He asked smiling slightly.

"Well…it depends right now probably." I looked down, "You're all I've heard about for a month and she's gonna think I ruined her chances. Soda nodded and looked down too.

"Do you like me too?" He grinned and I laughed.

"No, sorry you're not my type," I teased looking up at him. Steve had went inside to make up a bill. Soda pretended to look hurt then started laughing again.

"So, how old are you and Ashley?" He asked. "She's sixteen, I'm fifteen." I answered. He nodded again. "Hey, can you just give Ashley a chance, I'll never hear the end of this if she thinks I really did ruin things for her."

Soda sighed and bit his lip then looked at me, "Uh, sure I guess…um…can I have her phone number?" He didn't seem as enthusiastic as he was before as he looked me in the eye. I nodded and gave it to him.

"Thank you so much…uh, I'll talk to you later." I smiled and waved before turning to walk away. For some reason my heart was racing and my hands were sweating. My heart was sinking. Was I regretting getting Soda to go out with Ashley? No, of course not, I wanted her to be happy and ic ould care less about Sodapop Curtis…right?

"Ashley!" I cried as I ran into her house without knocking, "He asked for your number hun!" I ran into her room where she was crying and jumped on her bed. I wasn't going to tell her that I asked him to go out with her.

"He did?!" A smiled spread across her face and she sat up and shinned.

"Y-Yeah…" I forced a smile as I myself began to get butterflies thinking about Sodapop Curtis.

**Okay, thanks for reading! Please review! I hope you liked the first chapter…oh and I don't own the outsiders.**


	2. Chapter two

Later that evening after we had finished our homework me and Ashley sat on her bed looking through magazines. "Hey Ash, are you mad at me?" I asked suddenly since we hadn't talked about what happened with Soda at the DX yet.

"Scarlett, Sodapop Cutis asked for my phone number, you couldn't make me mad if you wanted to." She smiled. I suddenly felt guilty for even for a second regretting giving Soda Ashley's number. As long as she didn't find out I asked him to give her a chance, she would stay happy. I was happy _for_ her. She's my best friend and no matter what kind of guy is at stake our friendship comes first. Why did I have that feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me feel like I was lying to myself? I had never cared about Sodapop Curtis before, why was now any different? It was like the minute I actually talked to him everything I said about him not being so great flew out of my thoughts. It didn't matter anyways because as soon as Soda went out with Ashley he would fall for her.

"Hey, you wanna got to the movies tonight?" I asked started to get tired of flipping through magazines seeing girls almost so perfect they looked fake. I sat up and began to put my hair in a ponytail.

"Sure." Ashley said getting up too. That's when the phone rang. Ashley smiled brightly and crossed her fingers before she answered it. "Hello?" Was her answer. She smiled at me to tell me it was Soda. I sighed and lied back down on her bed to flip through more magazines. I started to drown out Ashley's talking when she hung up the phone and began to squeal snapping me back into it.

"You sound like a dying pig." I teased sitting back up.

"I'm going to the movies tonight with Sodapop!" She cried picking up a pillow and squeezing it tightly. My heart sank, but why?

"I thought we were going to the movies." I said quickly.

"We are, cause you're coming with." She smiled, "Soda's bringing Steve since he thought you were pretty."

"Steve Randle?" I asked giving her a funny look. I always thought Steve was too cocky. He was okay but he wasn't on the top of my list when it came to dating.

"Mmhmm." She said smiling, "Gosh, what am I going to wear?" She jumped up and walked over the her closet. She began to throw all of her clothes out onto her bed like you would see someone do in a movie. "What should I wear?" She asked looking at me.

"I don't know but I have to barrow something, there's no way I'm walking home to change." I said going over to look at her clothes too.

"Here, wear this." She said handing me a blue skirt with a blue sweater to match. I took it with a smile and went to the bathroom to change. When I got back Ashley was wearing blue jean Capri's and a pink shirt. She looked very pretty, I hated that.

There was a knock at the door which made us both jump. "Can you get that, I want to make an entrance." Ashley said making me laugh but I agreed. I walked down the hallway and took a deep breath before answering the door. There stood Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randle. Soda looked great. He looked so cute and nervous.

"Hey." I said softly opening the door more so they could come in. Soda smiled as did Steve.

"You look great." Soda said in almost a whisper as he looked straight into my eyes. It felt like a scene from a movie when the camera would stop and the two actors would have a "moment." Steve nodded in agreement and I smiled at both of them to say thanks. At that moment Ashley came walking into the room slowly. Soda didn't take his eyes off me. I looked down feeling terrible that Ashley's entrance wasn't what she wanted it to be. I looked back up to see Ashley glaring at me.

"Lets go." She said firmly. Walking out the door quickly. I sighed and walked out the door with Soda and Steve close by. I waved for Soda to catch up to Ashley when I realized he was walking with me and not her. He nodded and walked faster before putting his arm around her.

"I'm Steve." Steve said nervously when we were behind them both. I laughed.

"I know." I smiled at him. He sighed nervously as his face turned red. When we reached the theater Ashley sat on the end, then Soda, me, and then Steve. I was next to Soda, great. When the movie started Soda put his arm around Ashley which made my heart sink. Steve put his arm around my mocking Soda. I noticed that when he did Soda quickly looked over at us.

-later that night-

I decided to sleepover at Ashley's when the night was over. "Did you have fun?" I asked with fake happiness.

"No." Ashley said getting into her bed next to me.

"Why not?" I asked shocked. She glared at me.

"Well first of all he kept his eyes on you all night." She said as anger grew in her voice, "And second of all when I asked him out for a second date he said he just wanted to be friends."

I was completely shocked, "o-oh…Ashley you cant be mad at me, its not my fault." I replied.

"Why couldn't you just back off? You know how much I like him!" Ashley cried. I jumped up and walked out of the room. I was going to find Soda. I knew where he lived so I went right to his house and knocked on his door. Darrel Curtis answered the door.

"Uh, is Soda home?" I asked softly. He nodded and left for a moment, then came to the door Soda. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Hey Scarlett, what brings you here?" He asked cheerfully.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I cried, "What's wrong with Ashley?!"

He looked shocked that I was yelling at him, "I-I don't like her like that."

"So?!" I cried, "You just need to give her a chance!"

"I did giver her a chance despite the fact that I didn't like her, I did it so she wouldn't be mad at you!" Soda cried getting defensive.

"Well right now she's mad at me because she thinks you like me!" I shouted.

"I do!" Soda yelled then stopped as if he hadn't meant to say anything, "I mean…"

"Damn you Sodapop Curtis!" I cried staring to walk away then something stopped me. I turned back and kissed him. I never felt like more of a slut in my life! I was the worst friend ever. I felt tears come to my eyes and instantly ran leaving Soda standing there shocked.

Okay, sorry this chapter wasn't so good. Thank you so much for the review! I don't own The Outsiders…please review.


End file.
